


Take All Of Me

by happytreasure



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Subspace, dom! Richie, sub! eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytreasure/pseuds/happytreasure
Summary: Eddie leaves their apartment with the full intention of getting fucked good. Instead of pouting all night about not having Richie’s dick in him he decides he’ll use the night out as a build up to the scene. Besides Richie always fucks him best when he's riled up.aka Eddie being a brat to get Richie's attention and getting punished for it





	Take All Of Me

Eddie leaves their apartment with the full intention of getting fucked good.

 

Adult life gets in the way as it always does and Richie hasn’t initiated a scene for over a week. Of course, they’ve fucked a few times since then, but it was hurried and painfully vanilla.

 

Eddie is in desperate need of slipping into subspace and letting Richie dom the fuck out of him. He needs to forget all his outside stressors for a while. 

 

It’s a Saturday and if Richie hadn’t agreed to go clubbing with the losers they’d probably be in the middle of a scene right now.

 

Instead of pouting all night about not having Richie’s dick in him he decides he’ll use the night out as a build up to the scene. Besides Richie always fucks him best when he’s riled up.

 

The first order of business is getting Richie’s attention which honestly isn’t all that hard. Still Eddie decides to pretty himself up. He takes his time applying some light makeup, focusing mostly on making his eyelashes long and dark and his lips shiny. Richie doesn’t know shit about makeup, but Eddie knows those are his favorite parts.

 

Next, he picks out an outfit. One way to make Richie easily jealous is to dress slutty to get attention from other men. Skimpy jean shorts are a given, but Eddie decides to pair them with fish net stockings to bring extra attention to his legs. Deciding on a pair of shoes is easy, black boots go best with fish nets. 

 

Choosing what shirt to wear is a bit more difficult. He knows he wants to wear a crop top, but he has so many options. He rifles through his collection before his fingers brush against a white cotton one he doesn’t remember owning. He tugs it out to reveal a simple white crop top that has “Yes, Daddy?” written across the chest in black font. 

 

He scoffs at the ridiculousness of the garment. Richie had given it to him as a gag gift last month, but Eddie knows he can definitely use it to his advantage. He decides he’s found his shirt for the night.

 

He won’t necessarily stick out like a sore thumb in a gay club, but he’ll definitely get more than a few hungry looks. Just enough the drive his boyfriend crazy.

 

Lucky for him Richie decided to stay late at work and meet the other losers at the bar, meaning the outfit will be a surprise. 

 

He’s finishing up getting ready when Ben texts him that the he and Beverly are at his apartment to pick him up.

 

Beverly smirks when she sees his outfit and he winks at her. 

 

He’s never been subtle about what he wants. 

 

 

-

 

 

Eddie’s a few drinks in and already on the dance floor with Beverly when Richie arrives.

 

Eddie locks eyes with him across the crowd momentarily pausing his dancing with Beverly. Richie looks him up and down as he makes his way to the bar.

 

Suddenly strong hands are on Eddie’s hips and he’s being held still as some asshole grinds drunkly into him. Eddie’s first instinct is to push the stranger off him, but then he notices Richie’s still staring at him.

 

He seizes the opportunity to make Richie’s blood boil and stares back as he reaches behind him and fists the front of the stranger’s shirt, lewdly grinding back against him.

 

Richie simply raises an eyebrow at his behavior, but Eddie knows he’s fuming. He pushes the stranger off and continues dancing with Beverly a bit longer, definitely moving his hips more than he usually does.

 

Eventually he makes his way over to the bar where Richie is slowly sipping his drink. Usually Richie and he would drink a bit more, but they both want to be sober for tonight.

 

“Hi, baby,” Richie says.

 

Eddie stands on his tippy toes so he’s level with Richie’s ear. “Hi, daddy,” he whispers.

 

“Tread lightly, baby doll,” Richie warns.

 

Eddie shivers, knowing he’s going to get it good tonight.

 

“And if I don’t?” he says just to be a brat.

 

Richie gives him a dark look. “Do you really wanna see how far I’ll take this?” 

 

Eddie really doesn’t. Getting Richie worked up is a skill. If he riled him up too much he won’t be allowed to come tonight. He has to hit that sweet spot where Richie will still let him have release, but also push him for it.

 

Eddie shakes his head. “No, I’ll be good.”

 

Richie softly strokes his thumb down Eddie’s cheek before roughly grabbing his chin and forcing Eddie to look him in the eyes. “And? That’s doesn’t matter, your ass is gonna be seven different shades of red after that little stunt, darling.”

 

Eddie bats his eyelashes and gives him a small smirk. 

 

Richie tightens his hold on his chin. “But don’t think that takes away incentive to be good. You better be on your best behavior for the rest of the night if you want to come.”

 

Eddie whines softly, and Richie drops his hold and turns back to the bar and his drink.

 

They don’t end up staying very long. Richie walks him out the bar with a strong hold on the nape of his neck. 

 

The ride home on Richie’s motorcycle is quick and Eddie’s already thrumming with anticipation as they pull into the parking garage.

 

Richie steps off the motorcycle and pulls off the helmet. 

 

“I want you on the bed in nothing but your underwear when I get up there,” Richie says.

 

Eddie nods and watches as he pulls out a piece of gum. Richie used to smoke before he decided on punishments, the ritual hasn’t stopped he’s just substituted cigarettes for gum now that’s he’s quit.

 

Eddie scampers into the building and races up the flight of stairs to the second floor. He leaves the door unlocked for Richie and quickly makes his way to the bedroom. He slips out of his boots on his way there, loses his shirt the second he enters the room and tugs off his shorts and tights right before he lays down on the bed.

 

His cock is already hard and straining against the baby blue lace panties he picked out earlier. He wants nothing more than run his hand down his stomach and stroke his cock, but he knows Richie would punish him for it. Now that the scene has officially started he wants nothing more than to please him. He keeps his hands above his head to avoid the temptation.

 

He hears the front door open and close and knows Richie’s taken off his shoes because he can barely hear his footsteps as he walks down the hall.

 

He only turns his head when he hears the bedroom door creak open. Richie’s leaning against the frame as he pulls off his socks. His expression his jarringly blank and Eddie can’t imagine what he’s planning.

 

Richie stalks over to the bed slowly and leans over Eddie, still expressionless.

 

“You were very naughty tonight, weren’t you, baby?”

 

“Yes, daddy,” he responds.

 

Richie hums. “And what did my baby do that was so naughty?”

 

Eddie lightly fists the bed sheets above his head. “I was a slut.”

 

Richie scoffs and snaps the waistband of Eddie’s panties against his hip. “You’re always a slut. The question is what did my slut do that was so bad?”

 

“I let someone else touch me,” Eddie whispers, shamefully.

 

“And who do you belong to?” he asks.

 

“Daddy,” he replies.

 

Richie skims his fingers up Eddie chest. “And what doesn’t Daddy like?”

 

“When people touch what’s his,” Eddie recites. This is not the first time he’ll be punished for being a slut.

 

“I think my baby needs a little reminder of that, huh?”

 

Eddie nods his head readily. Richie hooks a finger on his panties and pulls them down his thighs, throwing them in a random corner of the room.

 

“Hands and knees,” he commands.

 

Eddie quickly turns over, pushing his hips back to give Richie a good view. He’s not surprised when a hard smack lands on his ass, but he still jumps.

 

Richie grabs the back of his neck and holds him down on the mattress.’“I think we should give you a good spanking before the fun really starts, huh darling?”

 

“Yes, daddy, I need to learn my lesson,” he agrees.

 

“Ten with my hand, five with my belt,” Richie informs him.

 

Eddie counts out the hits without being told to. By the time they’re at ten he’s a shaking mess. His cock is hard and leaking onto the sheets. He shudders as he hears Richie undo his belt. The leather is rough against his already red, sensitive skin as Richie drags it lightly up his thighs and ass.

 

The first hit has tears streaming down his cheeks and by the fifth he’s full out sobbing. He feels his mind slipping away, consumed by the need to please Richie.

 

The feeling of soft hands running up and down his back comfortingly brings him back from the brink of subspace.

 

“What’s your color baby?”

 

“Green,” Eddie replies.

 

Richie doesn’t respond after that instead Eddie hears him open the nightstand. He hears it close a few minutes later, accompanied by the sound of the cap popping on a bottle of lube.

 

“This is what’s gonna happen, baby—you can come whenever you want,” Richie says, and Eddie furrows his eyebrows in confusion, “but the night ends when I say it does.”

 

Eddie suddenly understands: this is going to be a long night. 

 

Richie lewdly spreads Eddie’s cheeks and spits on his hole, bringing a lubed up middle finger to spread the saliva around. 

 

“Such a pretty little hole,” Richie says, barely slipping his finger in, making sure to tease him, “bet you let just anyone have their way with it, huh?”

 

Eddie shakes his head furiously. “No, just daddy.”

 

Richie chuckles and presses his middle finger in all the way, pumping it in and out at a torturously slow rate.

 

“Daddy, please, need more,” Eddie begs. 

 

He’s hyper-aware of his senses, every inch of his body feels like it’s on fire, sensitive to any touch. He yearns for Richie to progress the scene and let him slip, but he knows the teasing is purposeful.

 

“Only good boys get want they want,” Richie responds.

 

It feels like forever before Richie presses a second finger to his rim. No matter how much Eddie begs for it the pace stays the same. He starts sobbing for it at point, but the third finger comes just as slow.

 

“You want daddy to fuck you good with his fingers?” Richie asks.

 

“Yes! Please I need it,” Eddie cries. 

 

Richie has been avoiding his prostate this entire time, letting him gain pleasure from teasing but not enough to come.

 

The sudden change from slow and deliberate to fast and rough has Eddie reeling. 

 

Richie immediately hooks his fingers and presses against Eddie’s prostate. His fingers thrust into Eddie quickly, grazing or hitting his prostate each time.

 

Eddie writhes on the bed as Richie doesn’t let up. “Daddy, I’m close,” he whines.

 

Richie only makes his thrusts more calculated, driving Eddie crazy. 

 

“Go ahead, baby, you can come whenever you want,” he reminds him.

 

Eddie fists the sheets and moans as he comes onto his stomach and sheets. His limbs feel like jelly as pleasure washes over him.

 

Richie immediately pulls his fingers out and Eddie turns his head to watch him grab a vibrator off the nightstand. It’s a smaller blue one, probably around five inches, making it a little over half of Richie’s length. He unceremoniously shoves it into Eddie in one push.

 

Eddie cries out and jumps at the sudden intrusion but doesn’t protest. Next Richie pulls him to knees. Eddie looks up at him and blinks before his vision is obstructed by a simple black blindfold Richie’s ties around his head. 

 

“Daddy?” Eddie calls out once Richie’s hands leaves him.

 

“I’m right here, baby” Richie assures him, “I’m gonna go relax on the couch, you can sit on my lap, but you’re gonna be a good boy and take your punishment.”

 

Suddenly the vibrator turns on and Eddie gasps. Richie chuckles and scoops him up, carrying him to the living room.

 

Richie sits down on the couch with Eddie straddling him. He can hear an episode of the office playing in the background, but all he can focus on is the vibrator in his ass.

 

Richie’s still fully clothed, leaving Eddie feeling exposed and vulnerable. He buries his face in Richie’s neck and moans softly. He feels fuzzy, likes he’s floating and his fingers and toes feel numb.

 

“Daddy,” he whimpers.

 

Richie strokes up the back of his thighs and taps at the base of the vibrator before harshly shoving it further into Eddie.

 

“Too much, too much!” Eddie cries.

 

He’s still sensitive from his first orgasm. The vibrations are just enough to keep him hard and on the edge. The feeling of pleasure pooling in his stomach so soon after coming has him trembling.

 

Richie turns the speed of the vibrations up. “Do you want to be good for daddy?”

 

Eddie tangles his hands in the front of Richie’s shirt. “Yes, yes, I’ll be good,” he promises.

 

“Then you’ll take your punishment like a good boy,” he responds. 

 

Eddie squirms in his lap, letting out breathy moans and gasps as the vibrator’s speed continues to increase.

 

“You’re always so desperate for it,” Richie says, teasing a finger at his already occupied hole, “had to be a slut just to get my attention, didn’t you?”

 

Eddie feels like his thoughts are moving through molasses. Still, he knows he wants to be good, all he wants is for Richie to be pleased with him.

 

“I’m sorry, daddy, I’ll be good, promise,” he prattles. 

 

He never knows when he slips into subspace, but he definitely knows once he’s gotten there. All his energy is focused on Richie.

 

Heat pools in his stomach, and he feels like a rubber band about to snap. He’s so close to the edge again.

 

Richie takes note and turns the vibrator to the highest setting. Eddie moans, rutting against the rough denim of his jeans. 

 

He grasps Richie’s bicep and digs in his nails as he comes for the second time that night. Everything is sweet and sticky like honey until his high leaves him. He immediately tenses up at the overstimulation once he comes down. Everything is too much and holds tighter onto Richie trying to control his sobs.

 

When the vibrator turns off and Eddie feels less like he’s going to crawl out of his own skin. Although when Richie brings a hand down to take the toy out he clenches down.

 

“No, no, no, I’ll be good, daddy, I’m sorry, I’ll be good,” he prattles.

 

Richie grabs his hair and pulls him back so they’re face to face. Eddie tries to pace his breathing, but it’s useless. With the blindfold on he can’t tell if Richie is angry or not. More tears soak the cloth and slip down his cheeks.

 

Richie’s saying something to him, but Eddie feels like he’s listening to him underwater. He whimpers, Richie’s probably telling him how bad he is.

 

He feels a light smack on the back of his thigh and snaps to attention.

 

“Color?” he hears Richie ask firmly.

 

The meaning of the question doesn’t click at first. “I’m sorry, daddy,” he says again.

 

“Baby, I need to know your color,” he says a little more softly.

 

Eddie finally processes what’s being asked of him. “Green,” he whispers.

 

“Good boy,” Richie says, running a hand up Eddie back.

 

Eddie tilts his head in confusion.

 

“Took your punishment so well, baby,” he elaborates before pressing a finger to the vibrator again, “now will you let me take this out?”

 

Eddie nods and Richie slowly slides it out. He winces as it slides past his sensitive rim. He clenches around nothing, feeling uncomfortably empty.

 

He willingly lets Richie pick him up and carry him back to the bedroom. His head is still fuzzy, but Richie’s touch calms him down.

 

“Daddy,” he whines as Richie deposits him on the bed.

 

“What, baby?” 

 

“Want you to fuck me,” he says.

 

Richie slips off the blindfold and Eddie blinks, eyes adjusting to the light. He takes in Richie who’s now shirtless with a wild look in his eyes.

 

“Doesn’t matter what you want does it, baby?” 

 

Eddie shivers and rolls on his stomach and tucks his knees under his body so his ass is in the air.

 

Richie hums in amusement. “Such a little slut, aren’t you? Always so fucking desperate to get daddy’s cock in you.”

 

“Please, daddy, need it,” he pleads.

 

Eddie turns his head to see Richie shucking off his pants. He moans in delight when he sees his hard cock.

 

Richie squirts some lube on his hand and strokes his cock a few times.

 

“Please, need the stretch,” Eddie says, “need you to fuck me, daddy.”

 

Richie climbs on the bed behind Eddie and rubs the head of his cock over Eddie’s hole.

 

“Hope you didn’t think I’d make this easy for you,” he taunts, “I want one more orgasm before you get your reward.”

 

Eddie is past the point of being a brat. “Yes, daddy,” he says.

 

He quickly grabs his own cock in his hand and starts stroking. He moves fast, thumbing the slit as he brings his hand up his length.  

 

“Such a good slut,” Richie says, “you’d do anything just to get stuffed full, huh?”

 

“Daddy please! Wanna feel how wide you stretch me,” he cries.

 

He feels himself get close, and knows it’ll only take a few more pumps.

 

Richie leans over him and sucks a mark into his shoulder. “I can’t wait to see how pretty you’ll cry as I fuck you,” he whispers.

 

Eddie collapses, chest completely on the bed as Richie pulls his third orgasm out of him with just his words. His thoughts are slow and syrupy. All he wants is to feel Richie’s cock in him. He just wants to know he’s been a good boy.

 

He sobs in relief when Richie starts slowly inching his cock in. The sensation is almost unbearable with how overworked he is, but he wouldn’t dare ask Richie to pull out.

 

“Thank you, daddy,” he whimpers when Richie bottoms out.

 

“Take my cock so well, baby boy,” he praises and Eddie practically melts into the mattress.

 

Richie sets a downright brutal pace and Eddie can’t hear anything over his own uncontrollable sobs. It’s _so_ much, and Richie feels impossibly large in him. He feels his cock harden again as Richie continues to fuck him like he’s nothing more than a warm hole.

 

Eddie’s vision goes dark for a moment when Richie nails his prostate.

 

“Too deep, too deep in me, daddy,” he sobs.

 

“You’re taking my cock so well, baby, doing so good,” Richie encourages.

 

Suddenly he pulls out and Eddie is about to throw a fit until he’s being dragged onto Riche’s lap. He lets himself be positioned over Richie. His hips are held tightly as he’s carefully eased down onto Richie’s cock.

 

“Good job, baby,” Richie says once Eddie’s fully seated on his cock.

 

Eddie can only stare down at him with a glazed over look. “Daddy will you come in me?”

 

Richie plants both feet on the bed and thrusts up into Eddie. “Of course, baby.”

 

Eddie feels like deadweight as Richie thrusts up into him. He’s held up solely by Richie’s firm hands on his waist. 

 

“Daddy, it’s hurts,” Eddie gasps, as he feels himself start to reach the edge.

 

“It’s okay, baby, just one more and you’re done,” he promises.

 

Eddie lets out a sob as he comes again. Richie allows him to collapse on top of him. He digs his nails roughly into Richie as his hips continue moving.

 

He heaves ragged breaths as Richie chases his own orgasm. He’s too numb to pick up on any of Richie’s signs that he’s close to coming so he gasps in surprise when he feels Richie’s warm come fill him up.

 

He can feel Richie whispering things against his neck but he’s still so, so dizzy. 

 

Richie doesn’t gain his attention until he tries to move Eddie off his cock.

 

“No, daddy, please, don’t leave me,” he whimpers.

 

Eddie’s biggest downfall when it comes to involving himself in BDSM is being able to end a scene. He often falls a little too far into subspace and Richie has to be very patient and careful when pulling him out to avoid subdrop.

 

Richie lets him slowly catch his breathing before making him sit up. He grabs his chin and forces Eddie to look him in the eyes. 

 

“Hey, baby, you’re okay, you were very good for me,” Richie says.

 

Eddie nods slowly in understanding.

 

“But I need you to be good and let me take care of you, can you do that for me?”

 

Another nod.

 

“Okay, I’m gonna move you, baby,” Richie warns.

 

Eddie hisses as Richie’s cock slides out of his abused hole. He’s gently laid down on the bed and immediately curls up, trying not to space out. He watches Richie walk to the bathroom and get wet washcloth. He obediently lets Richie wipe him down without protest. 

 

Then he’s squatting down next to the bed so he’s eye level. Eddie notices he’s in sweats now and wonders when that happened.

 

“Hey, baby, can you speak to me?” 

 

“Richie,” he says quietly.

 

“There you are,” Richie says, brushing Eddie’s hair off his forehead, “you doing okay?”

 

Eddie nods, finally feeling his mind start to clear. Everting feels less slow and overwhelming.

 

“Let’s get some food in you before you pass out,” Richie suggests.

 

Richie slips a pair of shorts on him and helps him get into a shirt. Still feeling shaky, he gladly lets Richie carry him to the kitchen swaddled in. fluffy blanket.

 

He’s placed on the counter as Richie goes to the fridge. 

 

He returns with some sliced fruit and begins feeding it to Eddie.

 

“Thank you for taking care of me, Richie,” he says.

 

“Of course, baby,” he replies.

 

Eddie kisses Richie’s fingers as he’s feed another slice of kiwi. “Maybe I should act a slut more often,” he says.

 

Richie shakes his head. “What am I gonna do with you?” 

 

“Whatever you want,” Eddie says with a smirk.

 

Richie lovingly rolls his eyes at his little brat.

**Author's Note:**

> pffffffff this was supposed to be a drabble for a nsfw prompt but it turned into this monster
> 
> please let me know what you think :D I live for comments and feedback
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasure
> 
> also sorry for any mistakes i'm dyslexic and stupid af


End file.
